


I'll Catch You

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, Fire, GTA AU, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Heist, Strong Language, jumping out of a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: A heist takes a turn and (Y/N) has to be saved by Lawrence.





	I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> There is some strong language in this so please use caution. Also I do not own Funhaus at all.

Why does this always happen to me? Guns blazing, people shouting and running. I fire my gun backwards and trip a bit. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Bruce hollered into my ear piece. I rolled my eyes and shot two more goons behind me.

“Trying to get the idiots off my ass, I think I’m on the third floor.” I replied. I make a sharp left turn and hide in a room and barricade the door with a broom and a chair.

Sliding down the wall I sighed. “I’m in a room now, I hope I lost them.” I grunted. Just as I said that, banging on the door ensued. 

“Shit I didn’t.” I growled lowly. 

“Describe your location (Y/N).” James butted into the earpiece. “Um well, there’s a room with beige walls, and big window, and a lot of-” my sentence was cut short by the smell of gasoline and smoke. 

“No, no, no, nopity nope.” I shouted. I moved the chair and broom away from the door and try to open it. Locked.

“What the hell?”

“Good luck getting out of there now, sweet cheeks.” a gruff voice said. Smoke poured through the bottom of the door as the smell of fire filled the room.

“Guys, a little help would be greatly appreciated!” I scream into the earpiece.

“I’m coming (Y/N), don’t worry honey.” Lawrence replied calmly. “I need you to go to the window and open it.” I complied and shuffled over there. Black smoke started filling the room, making it difficult to breath. 

“Do you see me down below you?” he asked after a minute. I looked down and saw all the guys and Elyse down there. 

“Yeah, I have to jump don’t I?” I coughed.

I heard a sigh “Don’t worry honey, I’ll catch you. Just fall and I’ll be right here okay?”

The smoke and fire were spreading even more rapidly, engulfing the room, I had very little time. I took a deep breath and flung myself out of the window.

My eyes were squeezed tight as I awaited a horrible impact. But it didn’t come, just a pair of arms wrapped around me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around their neck and hid my face in their chest. 

“You can open your eyes now, (Y/N), you’re safe now.” a voice called out. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling Lawrence holding me.

“We gotta get out of here before the cops show up.” Adam said and we all piled into the van. “Are you hurt anywhere? Any pain?” Lawrence asked worriedly as he inspected my arms and head.

I laugh a bit “I think I’m okay, just tired. Thank you Lawrence for today. I really appreciate it.”

“It was no problem honey.” he replied softly and kissed my head.

“I love you Lars.” I whisper.

He hugged me tight and said “I love you too (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know. Bye!


End file.
